Juntando parejascrossoverlemon
by lilalunaforever-yaoi
Summary: En esta historia se mezclaran diferentes animes principalmente de saint seiya y kuroko no basket. Todo comienza con la llegada de lunaescarlata al santuario causando que ahora la vida de los personajes de un giro. Leanlo y descubranlo.


Era otro día tranquilo y aburrido en el santuario de atenea hasta su diosa los manda llamar diciendo que era importante

Atenea: bueno caballeros les vengo a comunicar que mi amiga luna escarlata estará con ustedes mientras yo me iré de viaje por unas semanas y ella estará al cargo de todos ustedes así que la tienen que obedecer en todo

Shun: y ella de donde es-pregunta con curiosidad

Atenea: ella viene del mundo humano

Ikki: cómo pero si este es el mundo humano

Atenea: no es así nosotros somos simplemente personajes de anime

Mu: explícanos por favor

Atenea: bueno verán nosotros somos personajes creados por un ser humano eso significa que no existimos estamos en una dimensión diferente en donde su da nuestra existencia pero realmente no existimos en el mundo real somos simples personajes del anime saint seiya

Todos: no puede ser ósea somos simples caricaturas

Atenea: así es bueno me voy espero que la traten con respeto

Todos los caballeros entran en shock cayendo al estilo anime al suelo pero reaccionan cuando tocan el timbre

Tenma: iré a abrir

Tenma se dirige a la puerta y la abre dejando a ver a una chica junto a tres chicos más. La chica era linda cabello negro ojos azules alta y traía un vestido largo de color blanco. Un chico era castaño el otro rubio y el último de cabello negro

Lunaescarlata: hola a todos les presento a tomoya fujino

Tomoya fujino: hola a todos

Takato: yo soy takato kajimoto y el es mi compañero sakuma tsukasa

Sakuma: mucho gusto

Lunaescarlata: bueno ellos son mis amigos así que los traje espero que no les incomode

Shun: para nada luna-chan

Lunaescarlata: ayy eres tan lindo-corre para abrazarlo hasta asfixiarlo

Ikki: suelta a mí hermano idiota que no ves que se está ahogando

Lunaescarlata: ahhh gomen Shun-kun-dice soltándolo

Shun: no es nada luna-chan

Lunaescarlata: bueno les comunico que también unos amigos vendrán para iniciar la operación: juntando parejas love 100%

Seiya: eso que significa?

Lunaescarlata: me alegra que preguntes tomoya te lo explicara

Tomoya: ella juntara a todos ustedes en parejas ya lo ha hecho antes porque ya lo hizo conmigo juntándome con sakuma y takato sempai

Lunaescarlata: hay que bellos recuerdos lo recuerdan sakuma y takato como los uní con tomoya

Takato: cómo no recordarlo, es mas se los contare pero si se quedan traumados no es mi culpa

Caballeros: adelante dinos para escaparnos luego

Lunaescarlata: claro que no sakuma amárralos

Sakuma: como usted ordene-amarra a todos en una cuerda

Manigoldo: nos toco una loca peor-dice con una gota resbalando en su nuca

Shion: si que tienes mucha razón-con muchas gotas de sudor resbalando por su cabeza

Dohko: todo por culpa de atenea-dice con enojo

Sisyphus: era mejor diosa sasha que saori

Asmita: definitivamente que si

Lunaescarlata: bueno takato empieza con tu relato

Takato: lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer

Tomoya: mhm fue ayer

Takato: ahhh con razón bueno todo empieza cuando un día luna-chan nos dio un regalo

Flashback

Yo estaba tranquilamente caminando junto a sakuma por el campus cuando de repente aparece una chica enfrente de nosotros la reconocemos porque es nuestra amiga de la infancia

Lunaescarlata: hola takato y sakuma les vengo a dar un lindo regalo en su cuarto espero que lo disfruten

Takato: así que si te acordaste de nuestro cumpleaños

Lunaescarlata: claro que si

Sakuma: ojala que no sean dulces o chocolates

Lunaescarlata: no esta vez me lucí totalmente bueno bye y vayan rápido a su cuarto

Takato: bueno sakuma vámonos para ver nuestro regalo

Así estos dos entraron a su cuarto llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a un lindo chico amarrado a la cama y completamente desnudo con un sonrojo notorio en su cara

Tomoya: amh disculpen soy tomoya no se que hago aquí pero me podrían desatar por favor duele-dice sonrojado y jadeando

Takato: ohh mira hay una nota en la mesa la leeré para saber que dice-así empieza a leer-dice:

Queridos takato y sakuma:

Como podrán ver les deje de regalo a un lindo chico que es completamente uke para que lo disfruten y lo violen ya que hoy es su cumpleaños.

Pd: por eso lo amarre para que no batallen

Atte.: Lunaescarlata

Sakuma: vaya vaya así que tu eres nuestro gran regalo debo reconocerlo luna-chan esta vez sí se lucio

Takato: ni que lo digas sakuma tan solo míralo esta todo sonrojado se ve tan lindo me pregunto que pasara si…

Sakuma: le hacemos caso a nuestra amiga

Tomoya: eh? ¿A que se refieren?

Takato: a esto

Takato lo atrae hacia él y le planta un beso muerde un poco su labio inferior causando que el pequeño suelte un pequeño gemido así permitiéndole dejar pasar su lengua para así juntarla con la de él pero se termina ya que necesitaban respirar al separarse los une un hilo de saliva

Takato: oh vaya eres tan inocente

Sakuma: ahora es nuestro turno de disfrutarte completamente

Así sakuma y takato se empezaron a quitar cada una de sus prendas hasta quedar completamente desnudos ante los ojos de tomoya

Sakuma: ahora es mi turno

Así sakuma se dirige a los pezones de tomoya donde los lame succiona y muerde hasta dejarlos rojos

Tomoya: ahhh sakuma-sempai

Sakuma: todavía no termino tomoya

Así sakuma se dirige a la intimidad de tomoya donde agarra su pequeño pene y se lo mete completamente en su boca donde le da grandes lamidas lo mete y saca varias veces hasta que tomoya se corre completamente en su boca tragando toda su esencia

Sakuma: oh vaya eres realmente delicioso

Takato: ahora me toca a mi tomoya lame tres de mis dedos

Tomoya: para que takato sempai

Takato: lámelos y los descubrirás

Tomoya asiente y agarra los tres dedos y los mete a su boca lamiéndolos completamente cuando takato siente que es suficiente los retira

Takato: tomoya puede que duela pero aguanta

Tomoya: mhm hai

Takato mete un dedo dentro de la virginal entrada de tomoya sintiendo un poco de color cuando mete el segundo ya no era un simple dolor se sentía realmente incomodo pero cuando sintió el tercer dedo dentro de su ser no pudo evitar soltar un gran gemido por el dolor

Tomoya: ahhh! Duele mucho por favor sácalos

Takato: no te preocupes tomoya pronto pasara ya verás que ya no te va a doler

Takato empieza a girar su dedos y hacer tijeras para dilatar un poco más cuando oye unos gemiditos de parte de tomoya siente que ya es hora

Takato: tomoya ya no aguanto más por favor déjame poseerte te ves tan adorable con tu sonrojo yo te quiero

Tomoya: takato-sempai que esperas hazme tuyo

Así takato por la desesperación mete completamente su pene dentro de tomoya

Tomoya: waa takato duele mucho más

Tomoya: ya verás que pronto este dolor que sientes se convertirá solamente en placer

Dicho y hecho tomoya ya no sentía tanto dolor ahora sentía puro placer causando en el gemidos percatándose takato de esto fue aumentando un poco más el ritmo de las embestidas

Takato: tomoya si que eres estrecho

Tomoya: es que es mi primera vez

Takato: pues es un honor robarte tu virginidad mi uke

Tomoya: takato sempai no digas cosas tan vergonzosas

Así takato empezó a embestirle más fuerte y más rápido que antes corriéndose dentro de tomoya y el entre los dos terminando los dos con un beso. El pequeño uke cae rendido a la cama desmayándose

Takato: vaya si que disfrute el regalo de luna-chan

Sakuma: cuando despierte a mi me toca

Takato: claro que sí pero eso si nunca lo dejaremos ir de nuestro lado

Sakuma: porque lo amamos

Fin de flashback

Takato: y así fue el regalo de luna-chan

Caballeros: con un fuerte derrame nasal y caídos en el suelo

Lunaescarlata: así es yo los juntare y habrá lemon por todos lados

Seiya: que rayos es lemon

Lunaescarlata: es sexo idiota

Caballeros: shockeados

Seiya: eres una pervertida lo sabias

Lunaescarlata: lo sé pero así conseguí dinero de takato y sakuma me regalaron dinero por darles a tomoya en bandeja de plata muajaja

Caballeros: eres el demonio en verdad

Tomoya: bueno pero creo que deben cuidarse ustedes porque ella traerá más refuerzos

Lunaescarlata: así es mañana vendrán más amigos míos para juntarlos es que me deben favores por eso

Caballeros: lo que nos espera

Lunaescarlata: bueno eso es todo a dormir idiotas

Caballeros: como tu digas luna-chan

Continuara…..


End file.
